Analogia kontrastu
by akumaNakago
Summary: Dwóch czarodziejów stoi przy oknie w pokoju nauczycielskim. Prawie wszystko ich różni, ale jednocześnie bardzo są podobni... do innej pary czarodziejów. Chociaż nie do pary innych czarodziejów. Jeżeli uważacie, że to zagmatwane, to raczej macie rację.


Kiedy weszła do pokoju nauczycielskiego, już tam byli. Wzdrygnęła się lekko, jako że nie spodziewała się zastać ich w tym miejscu. Przez chwilę odczuwała pokusę, by do nich podejść i przerwać ich milczenie, ale powstrzymała się. To zapewne nie była jej sprawa. Dopóki problem nie dotyczył jej domu, nie powinna się mieszać. Usiadła więc w fotelu, z którego korzystała najczęściej. I choć prawie natychmiast podeszła do niej Pomona, zaczynając rozmowę na temat nadchodzących świąt, Minerwa McGonagall co chwilę przyłapywała się na tym, że nie słucha koleżanki uważnie, wciąż wracając wzrokiem do dwójki stojącej przy oknie.

Odwróceni tyłem do pomieszczenia, patrzyli na błonia, jakby nieświadomi ciekawych spojrzeń, świdrujących ich plecy. Stercząc tak, niemo i prawie nieruchomo, stanowili intrygujący widok. Prawie równi wzrostem, poza tym różnili się praktycznie wszystkim.

Czarna czupryna młodszego była o wiele krótsza od platynowych włosów jego towarzysza. Podobnie ich oczy - choć teraz niewidoczne dla przypatrujących się osób - różniły się kolorem, u starszego równie jasne, jak u sąsiada ciemne. A to był jedynie czubek różdżki; wewnętrznie byli odmienni nawet bardziej. Choć raczej mało kto zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

No, może pomijając kwestię ich pochodzenia. Nawet jeśli ogromna większość uczniów nie do końca była tego świadoma, to grono profesorskie znało sytuację rodzinną owej dwójki całkiem nieźle. Wszyscy nauczyciele wiedzieli, że jasnowłosy czarodziej jest tak wysoko urodzony, jak ciemnowłosy nisko. Dokładniej mówiąc, młodszy był wręcz półkrwi. Nie brakowało osób, które nie potrafiły pojąć, jakim cudem ci dwaj mogą sobie tak ufać, jakim sposobem mogą być sobie tak bliscy. Zasadnicze pytanie brzmiało jednak inaczej: "jak?".

Jak bliscy, niby?...

"Nie jestem głupi" - myślał ciemnowłosy, ponuro obserwując topniejący w słońcu śnieg - "wiem, że to tylko gra pozorów. Mogę być od ciebie młodszy, mogę mieć o wiele mniej doświadczenia, ale nie jestem głupi. Interesuję cię wyłącznie dlatego, że jestem przydatny. Ta przyjaźń, którą mi okazujesz, to czyste wyrachowanie. Wiesz, nawet cię za to podziwiam" - rzucił szybkie spojrzenie w prawo, trafiając prosto w oczy, które mu się przyglądały.

Jego towarzysz uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, po czym odwrócił wzrok, by przyglądać się ciemnym chmurom, które właśnie grubą warstwą przykryły słońce. Niemal od razu zaczął pruszyć śnieg, na nowo bieląc młodą trawę.

"Dobrze, że się tak stało" - stwierdził w duchu. - "Dobrze, że spotkaliśmy się w takich, a nie innych okolicznościach. Nie jesteś wart mojej uwagi. Ty, jako ty, z twoim charakterem i przeszłością. Ale wiem, że jestem w stanie to wykorzystać. Twój charakter i przeszłość. I, przede wszystkim, zdolności. Och, przydasz się nam. To niewiarygodne, że nawet takie śmieci mogą służyć wyższym celom" - pokręcił głową z podziwem.

Za oknem rozjaśniło się i słońce wznowiło ciężką pracę, usiłując roztopić śnieg, zanim nadejdzie kolejna porcja chmur niosących krótkotrwałą zadymkę.

- Co za pogoda - jęknął Horacy Slughorn, wchodząc do komnaty. - Kto by uwierzył, że w już tym tygodniu Wielkanoc? Takiego śniegu ostatnio nawet na Gwiazdkę nie było, pamiętacie? - Wyraźnie podążał ku fotelowi sąsiadującemu z miejscami nauczycielek. - To ponoć sprawka jakiegoś siódmoklasisty, źle rzucone zaklęcie pogodowe. Flitwick przypuszcza, że to mogło być zrobione celowo. A Dumbledore mówi...

- Szszsz. - Głośnym sykiem profesor McGonagall przyciągnęła wzrok kolegi, po czym położyła palec na ustach. Kiedy nauczyciel Eliksirów sceptycznie uniósł brwi, ręką wskazała parę stojącą przy oknie. Mężczyzna pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

- Dziękuję, Minerwo. - Skłonił się z lekkim uśmiechem i zmienił kierunek marszu.

Stanął za plecami osób będących tam wyraźnie nie na miejscu, doskonale świadom tego, że zdają sobie sprawę z jego obecności. Nie czekał więc z rozpoczęciem rozmowy. To, zresztą, nie byłoby w jego stylu.

- Panie Snape - zagaił. Ciemnowłosy chłopiec przez ramię spojrzał na opiekuna swego domu. - Panie Malfoy. - Starszy uczeń odwrócił się, pochylając uprzejmie głowę. - Co panów tutaj sprowadza?...


End file.
